peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 May 1990 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-05-26 ; Comments *From Peel 145 (BFBS), Peel 146 (BFBS) and Peel 148 (BFBS). Order of excerpts conjectural. *John apologises (again) for not many requests due to having been to the drag racing with son Tom. Sessions *None Tracklisting File a :(JP: 'Hello again, dearly beloved, John Peel's Music On BFBS: lots of invigorating sounds from your new bands, loads of thoroughly decent new bands as well. Remember Cockney Rebel, do you? Steve Harley? 'Course you do.') *Wedding Present: 'Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) (Compilation LP-Alvin Lives In Leeds)' (Midnight Music) *Halo Of Flies: 'Human Fly Cramps cover. (7"-Winged)' (Forced Exposure) *Greenhouse: 'World's Turn (Revolution) (7"-Alway's Something Wrong)' (Firebomb Radio One) :(JP: 'I've often thought actually, going to another planet would not be unattractive. I'd miss the football, and Eastern European beer, which I have a bit of an appetite for, and the new releases, but apart from that, I don't think there's a great deal to keep me here, except of course you'd get there and there'd be somebody'd come up and say, "Hi, I'm Norman, I'm Capricorn," and you'd think, "Oh boy. I've got it wrong again."') *Carcass: 'Genital Grinder II (Compilation LP-Pathological Compilation)' (Pathological) *Farm: 'Stepping Stone (Ghost Dance Mix) (7")' (Produce) *Family Cat: 'Remember What It Is That You Love (7")' (Bad Girl) *Surf Trio: 'Strychnine (Compilation LP-!!!Here Ain't The Sonics!!!)' (Popllama/Estrus) *James: 'Whoops (live) (7"-How Was It For You?)' (Fontana) *Siddeleys: 'Love Grows (Where My Rosemary Goes) (Compilation LP-Alvin Lives In Leeds)' (Midnight Music) *Pooh Sticks: 'Time To Time (LP-Formula One Generation)' (Fierce Recordings) *Muddy Waters: 'Streamline Woman (CD-Rollin' And Tumblin')' (Red Dog Express Inc.) File b *Intense Degree: 'In My Room (LP-War In My Head)' (Earache) :(JP: 'I'd like to pretend that the reason I've got a sore throat is because last weekend I took 12 people including my daughter Florence, who's eight, and a gang of her mates to see Kylie Minogue at Wembley Arena, and we had really good seats right in front of the stage: you could see everything that was going on, really excellent stuff. I have to admit I thoroughly enjoyed it: desperately and profoundly unhip, but I'm like that anyway, I'm fairly unhip meself. The thing is that you find all the singles and so on, which you affect to dislike intensely, you find yourself kind of humming along with them and actually quite liking them. Afterwards we'd been invited to a kind of private party, because it was the last night of the European leg of the tour. They very kindly said that I could take all of these people with me, so there were like a dozen of us. We went up this staircase into this rather smart bar...we were sitting there for quite a long time, it was about 11.30 and they were getting a bit tired, you know, so heads were drooping down onto the tables and stuff like this, and I thought, I've got to do something about this. So I went and found Kylie's manager and said, you know, "Is she here?", "Oh yeah, she's right down the other end of the room," so I went down there and said to her, "Look, you won't remember me, but we have actually met once before, but you must meet lots of portly blokes with beards, so I'm not offended if you don't remember me. I've got like a gang of children down the other end of the room, and is it possible that you could just come and say hello to them?" She very kindly said, "Of course, yeah," we went down to the other end of the room and she said hello to them. Of course, they were considerably made up by this and it made me a great hero: for years now, I shall be able to get them to do exactly what I want them to do. But then on the way out, Flossie said to me, "Did you enjoy it, daddy?", and I said, "Well, I really did, to be honest. Yes, I'd much rather have gone to see the Kylie Minogue concert than gone to see say Tom Waits or Bruce Springsteen," and she said, "Who are they, daddy?" That's my girl!') *Fall: 'Stephen Song (LP-The Wonderful And Frightening World Of..)' (Beggars Banquet) File c *Fatima Mansions: '13th Century Boy (12"-Blues For Ceausescu)' (Kitchenware) *Thee Headcoats: 'You've Got Your Head On Backwards (Compilation LP-!!!Here Ain't The Sonics!!!)' (Popllama/Estrus) *Ember Days: 'Hood (12"-3 Times A Headcase)' (Wroxeter) *Inspiral Carpets: 'Besides Me (LP-Life)' (Mute) *Drudge: 'Brainwashed (split LP with Agathocles)' (Deaf) *Sixteen Tons: 'Simple (7"-4 Songs 16 Tons)' (No Blow) *Pain Teens: 'Lady Of Flame (7"-Lady Of Flame EP)' (Smilin' Ear) *Fall: 'Solicitor In Studio (LP-Room To Live)' (Kamera) *Swirl: 'Burst (Compilation LP-Home)' (Sheer Joy) File ;Name *a) Peel 145 *b) Peel 148 *c) Peel 146 ;Length *a) 00:43:50 from 00:02:47 to end *b) 00:47:27 from 00:41:46 to end *c) 00:47:27 from start to 00:31:21 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online